A Dragon's Tale
by DrowCrazy
Summary: This story is going to get updated, but it is slow going so it may be a bit.This is a tale of an Ancient Dragon who come to help Harry and to take back over the Wizarding World.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I do not on anything of the Harry Potter Universe, I am not making any monetary gain from writing this. Jazz is mine and if you steal her then you are mean and a plagerist person. You should be hung...

A/N:

I am writing this for me and only me, if you don't like it then you do not have to read it. This story is obviously going to be edited for this site, however I will let you know when those kind of sparks are supposed to be flying and where to find the unedited version when the time comes. Jazz is not all that focused on such things. Jazz has a world to help save and take over, do you honestly think she cares about flaming reviews. Now I say I do not care if this story doesn't make sense. I understand it and that is all the people who needs to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prologue

The woman with rainbow hair frowned, if what she saw in the crystal ball was true, then she must prepare. The Ancient Dragon race is meant to be the protectors of all, and it was her duty to make sure that they would continue to excist. No evil would stop that. It hasn't before and it would not now.

The wind was coming in strong off the ocean. The breeze had long black hair in it's grip and it whipped it with little mercy. Blue eyes watched the waves as they came crashing to the shore, the one the eye's belonged to felt the sting of black hair being whipped by the wind.

While the owner of the eyes was a young girl of 15 years, her eyes told of wisdom known before and beyond her years. Her life made her eyes wise long before their time . The girl with so much wisdom, is named Jasmine Diaz, and she is an orphan.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own only Jazz, if you steal her you will be punished. I do not own the HPU. I am making no monetary gain from writing.

A/N:

I write for ma and only me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter One

"Jasmine get up it is time for school," came a woman's voice. "Yeah, yeah," said Jasmine said with a croak. Jasmine got up and went to her shower, stripped, and jumped in. When she got out she got dressed, grabbed her backpack, grabbed a pop tart, and ran out the door to wait on the school bus. When she came to a stop at the stop, she ate her breakfast that she had grabbed on her way out. "Hey Jazz, what's up," said a guy who came walking up the road. "Nothing Tip, wuz up with you," said Jazz. "Nothing, wanna a smoke," said Tip. "No, you know I don't smoke," Jazz said. "More like your foster parents got you whipped," said Tip. "Yeah whipped is about right, the bitch beat my ass like I stole her crack pipe last night," said Jazz. "I don't see why you put up with it," said Tip. "Last time I talked I got sent to the crazy house," said Jazz with a grimace of disgust. "Yeah heard about that, us kids have started talking," said Tip. "Yeah, what's the word," said Jazz. "There's a meeting tonight. Jamie talked some since into us the other night, said we have to do this legit if we want to get something done," said Tip. "So what are y'all planning," Jazz said. "Jamie is talking some legal avenues, talked about bringing a suit into the meeting," Tip said. "You know what I ain't even gonna stunt it, I done been through so many foster homes it don't make sense no more" said Jazz with a shake of her head.

"Today in class we are going to be studying World History," Mr. Barnes began his usual drone. His voice was enough to put to sleep even the most dedicated student, which Jazz was not. School was easy for her, she got A's without trying. She never paid attention in class, as a matter of fact she could often be found drawing or writing instead of taking notes or studying. Her teachers' never seemed to mind as long as she got her work done. Jazz was drifting off into daydream mode, instead of listening to Mr. Barnes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

>>>>>>>>>>Day Dream Sequence Begins 

Jazz saw her self on an island there was a tropical forest around her. She started walking, leaving the beach where she stood and heading into the forest. She felt a pull to continue walking even though there was no path to guide the way. After what seemed like an hour she came to a clearing. In the clearing there stood a castle it reminded her of pictures she saw of castles in Europe, but this one was bigger(http/web. like this castle only much bigger).

Jazz walked up the steps to the doors and knocked. There was no answer and so she knocked again. Still there was no answer, so she opened the door and had a peak inside. There were children her age, older, and younger going here, there, back, and forth through the hall she saw. She called a hello out to them but the didn't seem to notice her, so she wondered in. "Hello, can you tell me where I am," she called out. Suddenly a girl a few years older than her noticed her. "What are you doing here," the girl asked her. A boy turned to look at the girl. "Zach go get the Headmistress," said the girl to the boy. "Yes," he said and raced off. "What is our name," the girl asked. "Jasmine Diaz," the girl said. "You are American," the girl said upon hearing Jazz speak. "Yes," said Jazz. "Do you go to Salem Academy, Atlanta's Regal, Alamo's Cultured, or Juneau," the girl asked Jazz. "What are you talking about I go to public high school," was Jazz's confused reply. At that moment the boy came rushing back with a young woman in tow. "What is the problem Rachael," asked the woman. "There is a girl here named Jasmine Diaz, from America, and she does not attend one of the magical schools," said the girl named Rachael. "I think I have to go back now. There is a pull to go back," said Jazz. "Oh no, she is fading out. What state are you in," said Rachael. "Georgia," said Jazz right before she got brought back to reality.

>>>>>>>>>>>Day Dream Sequence Ended 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That will be all for today, for homework take one of these sheets," said Mr. Barnes, just before the bell rang. "Thank god lunch period," said Jazz. Jazz walked to

her locker, stashed her books, and headed to the cafeteria. "Jazz," called Tip. "What's up," she said. "Heard you were spaced out in Barnes history class again," Tip said. "Like that is unusual," said Jazz. "Nah, that ain't but someone said you were muttering to yourself," Tip said with a grin. "Ha ha," Jazz said with a load of sarcasm mixed in. "You coming to the meeting," Tip asked. "Unless something comes up," said Jazz. Jazz grabbed a sub sandwich paid for it and went outside to the woods to eat her lunch. She didn't want to be disturbed by the idiots who went to her school and if you didn't mind the occasional couple fucking then the woods were a good spot.

Jazz sat down under a tall pine tree and had her sandwich. While eating she concentrated on the woods around her. Their beauty never was lost on her. As she finished her lunch she packed up her trash and headed back to school. As she came out of the clearing of woods she could hear a voice over the intercom. "May I have your attention please, would Jasmine Diaz please come to the front office,would Jasmine Diaz please come to the front office?" Jazz headed to the front office. When she arrived she said, "I am Jasmine, someone called me?" "Yes your caseworker is here to check you out," said the woman at the front desk, she pointed to the short mouse of a woman standing against the wall. Jazz walked over to the woman, "Mrs. Jenkins," she said. "Go get your stuff from your locker and come with me there are some people waiting on you in my office," said Mrs. Jenkins. Jazz grabbed her books and backpack from her locker and followed Mrs. Jenkins to her car.

The ride to Mrs. Jenkins office was quiet and uneventful. When the two finally arrived in Mrs. Jenkins office they were met by two people. One was an old man who seemed as if he had seen more than a hundred years. The other was a woman who had been in Jazz's daydream, as realization dawned on her, her eyes went wider for only a moment if you weren't watching you would have missed it. The woman was watching so she didn't miss it, but then again so was the old man. "Lemon drop, anyone," the old man said. "No thank you," said Mrs. Jenkins. "No thank you," said the woman stiffly. "No thanks," I said having a strange feeling there was something in the lemon drops. "Jasmine the reason you are here is because these two boarding schools would like to take you in. They have seen your exceptional scores and they know how smart you are. The decision is up to you as to which you will choose. I will leave the three of you in here to talk for a little while," said Mrs. Jenkins, who then left the office. "We are boarding schools to an extent, but we are more than that. We are magic schools," said the old man who pulled out a letter and gave it to Jazz. The woman did the same. She opened them and read them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Diaz,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGongagall_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

International School of Mages

Headmistress: Joan Parkinson

Dear Ms. Diaz,

Due to you unorthodox appearance it has been brought

to our attention that you are a mage. Due to the suppressing of

your magics you were not identified until now. We open our

doors to you for your learning. There is no other mage school

on this planet, however if you find that our school is not to your

liking then we may be able to arrange for you to apprentice with

a certified High Mage or above in ranking. If you so choose our

school term is year round and you will be leaving as soon as we

collect your things and finish your paper work.

Sincerely,

_Joan Parkinson_

Joan Parkinson

Headmistress

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Headmistress what does being a mage mean that is different from being a witch.," Jazz asked the stern woman. "For starters, more power," said Joan. "I am sorry Headmaster but I believe that I am meant to go with the Headmistress due to an experience I had earlier today," Jazz told the old man. "Ahh, that is no problem, perhaps one day we can meet again," said the old man who then disappeared. "Well, guess we can tell my caseworker and get this show on the road," said Jazz. "I believe you are correct," said the Headmistress.

The Headmistress made sure that all the paper work was taken care of and that Mrs. Jenkins was thoroughly convinced Jazz was going to be alright. As soon as the Headmistress Parkinson and Jazz had left the Department of Family and Children Services building they walked around the corner, held hands, and they disappeared. When the two reappeared they were standing in the hall that Jazz had been in only hours earlier.

"Your things will be retrieved later today, for now we are going to go to my office," said the Headmistress. Jazz followed the Headmistress to her office. The Headmistress' office had bookshelves lining 2 of 4 walls. The two doors that didn't have bookshelves had doors instead. There was a wide desk that had a seat for the Headmistress and two seats for guests. The Headmistress took her seat and Jazz took a seat across the desk from her. "Ms. Diaz we are going to need you to go to our bank to see about any inheritances you may be able to claim. If you do not have any then your school things can be paid for by your caseworker and during the summer you can get a job to earn money, if you have no inheritances," said the Headmistress. The Headmistress picked up a mirror off her desk. "Deputy Headmistress," said the Headmistress into the mirror. Not that Jazz could see, but a face of a woman has appeared in the mirror. "Yes Headmistress," said the Deputy. "Would you have Rachael come to my office now, I am excusing her from her classes for the rest of the day," said the Headmistress. "Yes, Headmistress," said the Deputy. The face disappeared and the Headmistress set the mirror back down.

There was a knock on the door signaling someone's arrival. "Come in," said the Headmistress. "Headmistress, Professor Hutts said you wanted to see me," said the person who entered, it was Rachael. "Yes I need you to take Ms. Diaz to Gringott's," said the Headmistress, gesturing to Jazz. "Oh, you made it. Yes Headmistress I will take her. What about her school supplies," Rachael asked. "We won't know until she is tested," said the Headmistress. "Very well, may we be excused," asked Rachael. "Yes, Ms. Diaz, Rachael will take good care of you," said the Headmistress as the two girls headed out of the office.

"So we are going to go to the other part of the island where most of the mage's live," said Tracheal. "Do any witches or wizards live on the island," Jazz asked. "No only mages, witches and wizards aren't accepted onto the island most mage's view them as way too weak. We accept other magical races so you'll see some races that you wouldn't normally see in the wizarding world. We have a few of the ancient dragon race, a few of the ancient elven race, some run of the mill house elves, a herd of centaurs, goblins of course to run the bank, and there are plenty of wild magical animals running around. Since mage's bond with magical animals you will see a quiet a few running or flying around. If one comes to you and seems to not want to leave chances are it's your animal familiar," said Rachael as they walked. "So being a mage do I get a staff like Merlin or something," Jazz asked not seeing Rachael with one. "When you begin taking practical classes then you will need to get one, we can't use them outside school or home until we start our apprenticeship. The Headmistress forbids us to use them outside of class with the exception of practicing and homework, however she never allows their use in the halls," said Rachael seriously.

"Well here we are," said Rachael as they came to a stop in front of a white marble building with a plaque reading Gringott's Bank. They went in and went to the goblin's. "Excuse me sir," said Rachael kindly. "Yes mage young-ling," said the goblin who looked up from his work. "My fellow mage in training needs to enquire about any inheritances that she may have," said Rachael. "Follow me please," said the goblin. "Yes, sir," said Rachael. "Thank you sir," said Jazz. "You are welcome mage young-ling," said the goblin with a grin. The goblin led them to another goblin's office. "How may I help you ," said the goblin they were led to. "Inheritance enquire," said the goblin who had brought them. "Ahh thank you," the goblin with the name plaque on his desk, that read Rocksmash, said. "Which one of you are here to enquire," Rocksmash asked. "I am sir," said Jazz. The goblin closed his eyes for a moment and then a piece of parchment appeared. The goblin opened his desk and pulled out a small silver knife. "Cut your finger with this and let a drop of blood fall onto the piece of parchment," said Rocksmash as he handed her the small knife and the piece of parchment. Jazz cut her finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment, and then she slid both the knife and the parchment back to the goblin. The goblin waved his hand over the piece of parchment and it flared with gold light around it. When the light disappeared the goblin read the piece of parchment. "It's about damn time," the goblin said breaking all pretenses of proper decorum. "What are you talking about," Jazz said with worry. "Ronin Lesia Troubadour, that is your real name," said the goblin. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am a orphan my parents died," said Jazz. "I will be right back," said the goblin who then proceeded to leave the office.

When he came back he was followed in by the Headmistress and a rather stern looking middle aged man. "Now are you going to tell us why you dragged us here Rocksmash, you know the council was in a meeting," said the man. "This girl is Ronin Lesia Troubadour," said Rocksmash. "No she is not, Ronin is dead," said the man. "No this is Ronin, her blood does not lie to goblin magic," said Rocksmash. The man picked the piece of paper up from the goblin's desk and read it. "Get the ring, it will know the truth," said the man. The goblin put one hand on the parchment and one on his desk and after a brief glow of gold light two rings appeared. One ring was in a black platinum with a black onyx dragon as it's crest and the other was silver with a emerald snake as it's crest and a unicorn horn on each side of the band pointing to meet the snake. "Child come and put on the rings," said the goblin kindly to Jazz. Jazz got up from her seat and took the rings and place one on each of her index fingers. Suddenly she remembered, who she was, why she was, and her life made sense.

"What I lost I now summon, what was mine I now reclaim, those who were with me will come once again, by my power and strength so mote it be," said Jazz, with the knowledge she had. She suddenly had a staff in her hand, one that was taller than she, and a blue phoenix was perched on her shoulder, a black phoenix sat on Rocksmash's desk, a blood red one was circling the room, and three baby Horntail dragons were playing on the ground (one black, one blue, and one red). "Staun tell the council I am back, I made things this way so that I could help the Potter boy. Things never do go as planned, I was supposed to be raised by a lovely British couple but instead they died here in America," said Jazz (aka Ronin). The six animals all clamored over to Ronin.

"Are you truly back," they demanded. "Yes, mum is back," said Ronin. "Shiva, Onyx, Ruby Flame, have you kept an eye on the children like I asked," Ronin asked. "Asked, more like demanded," was Onyx's reply. "You know no harm has come to them while you were gone," said Shiva.

"Headmistress Parkinson I would like to thank you for helping me find my way back to magic. Have you retrieved my things from where I was living," Ronin asked. "No I haven't," was the startled Headmistress' reply. "Have no worries then, I will get them," said Ronin. "Rocksmash, have the goblins been watching my assets as I asked," Ronin inquired. "Yes, they have more than grown to 1500 percent of what they were," said the goblin. "Excellent, I knew your kind would not fail me. Rachael thank you for helping me," Ronin said. "Your welcome," said the girl. "Rocksmash may I borrow a piece of parchment and a quill please," said Ronin. "Yes," said the goblin who then made both appear. Ronin wrote a letter and then pressed both of her rings to the parchment. "Flame, I need you to take this letter to Albus Dumbledore," said Ronin Ruby Flame nodded his head, took the letter in his beak, and disappeared in flames. "Staun you are back already," said Ronin noticing that Staun had come back in. "The council requests your presence in the meeting they are having at this moment," said Staun. "Very well," said Ronin with a sigh. "I thank you all and bid you a good day," said Ronin who then tapped her staff against a leather strip that was on the side of the robe that had appeared along with everything else. The leather strip turned into a pouch that her baby dragons climbed into after a little fussing. The two remaining phoenix perched on each of her shoulders. "Take us to the cave of the council," she said and firmly hit her staff down on the ground, with that she disappeared with her familiars.


	3. Prologue 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I make no monetary gain from writing this. I do however, own Jazz and if you steal her you are a mean person who deserves HADES...

A/N:

Here's to you kids... Another chapter, hope you enjoy...

Harry's Prologue

Harry Potter sat on his bed doing his homework. He was on summer break from his school. He could be confused with any other boy his age, but the truth is that he is not.

Harry is a wizard, one who has received five years worth of training. His school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His Headmaster is one Albus Dumbledore.

Harry had a godfather who died right before he came to his relatives for break. Sirius Black his godfather, was an escaped convicted from the wizarding prison Azkaban. He was wrongfully charged with the aiding of the murdering of Harry's parents. Sirius escaped from prison before the start of Harry's third year. At the end of Harry's third year, he found out that Sirius was innocent and helped him escape the prison guards, known as dementors. During the very end of his fifth year of school his godfather died trying to help him and his friends fight off Death Eaters.

At first Harry mourned the loss of his godfather, he went through the stages of grief. For a while he was just trying to put the pieces of his life back together. He started thinking, really thinking, about the prophecy and what it truly would mean for him and those around him. He was far from pleased with his assessment of the situation.

Thus far, with the exception of the so called Occlumency sessions with Severus, little had been done to train him. How is the ultimate tool of Lord Voldemort's destruction going to defeat him, if he has not been trained properly.?. That's not to mention that his friends had made no sort of move to contact him thus far this summer, per Dumbledore's orders. Is seclusion healthy for a grieving person? No one had tried to check up on him and see if he was doing alright. Not even Mrs. Fig.

With Harry's assessment of the situation, one could speculate that Dumbledore does not mean for him to survive the battle with Lord Voldemort. Which brings another point up, why was he not told of the prophecy, until just before he left for summer break. Dumbledore has had five years to tell him before now. But with that fact, comes yet another question. What else is Dumbledore hiding?

It was this thought process that led Harry away from trusting Dumbledore. Why should a man who can't tell the whole truth be trusted?

Harry decided that it was high time things were put into his ball court. So he went to see the goblins of Gringott's Bank. He wanted to see if he inherited anything from Sirius. The goblins informed him that he had, but he could not take control of them until his sixteenth birthday. Harry figured that it was only a month away, so he would wait until the time came for him to make the next move.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Harry Potter Universe, J.K. Rowling does. I don not get monetary earnings from these writings. Jazz is mine, you steal her and you are just mean._

**A/N:**

_Hope this chapter does not disappoint._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

Ronin appeared in a cave that had a long table, behind the table sat 6 dragons(bigger than Hungarian Horntails) and 4 humans (2 men and 2 women). "You have come back Ronin," said a raspy voice. "Tania, it is good to hear your voice once more. I am sorry that I left the council and my people the way that I did, but I had to. I foreseen trouble and cursed myself to remain in human form oblivious to magic until the one who needs my help shall call me to action. I felt his call on another level so I made my conscious self seek out the mage's school on the island," said Ronin. "What human called you old one," said Tania. "Harry Potter, it is out duty to guard other races. I foresaw what was to happen I was however off on the time line, even the old can misperdict," said Ronin with a bow of her head. A laugh came from Tania. "You always were humble, that is why so many feared and hated you. I am glad you are back. Will you take over the reigns of the wizarding world once more," asked Tania. "I will more than likely especially because of Fudge. You know I never liked the corruption humans carried with them," said Ronin. "Will you be taking on any apprentices," asked Tania. "I suppose that I must, after all I have left them all to you for ages now," said Ronin. "I would talk to you of one of my grandchildren after the meeting," said Tania, Ronin nodded her head. "Does anyone else have questions for me," asked Ronin. "Will you be reclaiming your spot on the council," asked a smaller dragon. "I will only do this if I feel that I am needed, at this moment I don't feel I am needed," said Ronin wisely. "Very well if there are no other questions, I will leave," said Ronin. There were nods around the table indicating that she was free to do so. She left and went to the Dragon training Academy to see who ever was over it.

She came upon a Dragon in human form behind a desk. "Where can I post openings for apprentices," asked Ronin. "It has to be cleared with the Head Trainer Grouda," said the human form. "Where is Grouda," asked Ronin remembering the over excited Dragon she had trained. "He is on the training field," said the human form. "Thank you," said Ronin. Ronin walked down the long hallways until she finally reached the training fields. They were just that, fields to train in, but the kick is that they were all under a mountain. The Dragon race lives under 1 mountain(Everest) or 2 mountain(Rocky's or Himalayas) ranges depending on the year and weather. "Grouda," called Ronin across the field to the human form training students. "Yes, are you a new student," asked Grouda. "No I am Ronin your old master, I am posting for 6 new apprentices," said Ronin. "I thought you were dead master," said Grouda hitting one knee instantly. "No young one, I had to take on human form to help the humans," said Ronin letting her hand rest on Grouda's head. "Will you post for me please," asked Ronin after he had risen. "Yes master, your ways will still be unorthodox, won't they," said Grouda uncertainly. "Old age has not changed me that much, you know my ways are strange, but effective," said Ronin. Ronin left the training field and went to wait outside the council room. Minutes after she began her wait, the council members started coming out.

Tania in human form of a old man came up to Ronin. "You always were one for drama," said Ronin raising an eyebrow at the old form he had chosen to take. "Me. I am surprised you have not chosen your colored hair, even in the ages where it was frowned upon you always dressed and acted strangely," said Tania. "Yes, but I got the job done, did I not," said Ronin. "Yes which is why I want you to train my grand-daughter," said Tania. "I have posted for six apprentices, a bit much even for me, I know but I want to get back into the swing of things and I feel that they will help me," said Ronin with a grin. "My grand- daughters name is Cleopatra, it was a faze that these young one's went through," said Tania at the look he received. "Don't tell me there is a Mark Anthony running around," said Ronin. "Yes unfortunately there is," said Tania. "Well I will keep an eye out for your grand-daughter's name. I hope there aren't any other Cleo's," said Ronin as an after thought. "There isn't, the council made sure of it," said Tania. "Happy hunting," Ronin said. "Good fortune," was Tania's reply, and with it the to elder Dragon's parted.

_**The Quibbler**_

_This reporter was informed that the magical community will be under a magical ruler once more. The last magical ruler was Queen Ronin of the Ancient Dragon race. She stepped down from the throne in the early 1800's. Before stepping down, she made it clear that she would one day return to rule over the wizarding world. In her stead she put together the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic. Before she left there was not either, she made them to ensure that the wizarding world would not be corrupted or misruled in her absence. Now she is back, and she is angry._

_She granted an interview with this reporter. "I was pleased to see that after I left the magical world did not fall apart. That was due in part to my brethern keeping an eye on them and interviening when absolutely necessary, as it is not usually or way to step on another's tail. I am angry with the way that Minister Fudge is running things. I will be disbanding the Minister's office as well as the Wizengamot. The Ministry will not be disbanded until a suitable alternative is found. I am going to rule the Magical world once more," said Ronin. It is this reporter's opinion that the wizarding world may be in for a rude wake up call. _

_When asked why she chose not give an interview with the Daily Prophet this was her reply, "they slander one who is supposed to be their hero. Why should I allow liars the time of day?" _

_The Queen is, over all, not happy with the state of things. She has already begun gathering together people to fill her chamber._

_Written by: Editor Lovegood_


End file.
